This invention relates to benzhydryl fluoroalkyl ethers. Such compounds are useful, for example, as lubricating and dielectric fluids.
A wide variety of halogenated ethers have been disclosed in U.S. patents, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,033, 2,409,274, 3,661,967, 2,564,214 and 2,702,825, as well as in foreign patents, for example French Pat. Nos. 1,463,398 and 1,501,630.